In a World of Uncertainy
by Kamizuki Raven
Summary: Summary's inside. parings will be revealed throughout the story.


In a World of Uncertainty

**In a World of Uncertainty**

**A Naruto Fan Fiction**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so here's the run down people; I'm redoing all the Naruto eps with my OC being 'Naruto' to twist the plotline around. Some of the takes place before the actual series as well as the flashbacks. The part where it really kicks-off and begins to pick-up at is after the Chuunin Exams and Orochimaru's attack on Kohona. I'm keeping Hayate alive for two reasons; one for he's an important part of the plotline twist and two for he's one of my favorite Naruto characters on the show. Anyway, on with the story, Believe It!

**Summary: **Well... a girl named Megami Takai ends up being somewhat related to Naruto so she get's the femine form of the nine-tails and Naruto gets the masculine form of the nine-tails. I'm not really on my A-game... so this story may not really be good, but please do read it and tell me what you think. Most of the story is experimental, so tell me if you think there should be changes.

* * *

Feeling alone in the world and after a devastating fire at the Orphanage, which killed many, poor Megami Takai takes to the streets where she's called many things and continuously attacked by the villagers. She doesn't remember her name, what her ambitions were and certainly doesn't recall her age. As she turns to the alley, she's quickly pinned to the brick wall with no escape.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Kohona…**_

"You understand what you need to do, correct?" The Third asked looking at 17-year-old Gekkou Hayate warily.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, tell me…where is she? I'm sure a few others would like to meet her." The teen said stifling a cough.

"Probably 'round the village somewhere causing trouble the prankster." He laughed out; he sure enjoyed a prankster's show!

"Thank you, Hokage-sama; this girl will be in great care." Having said this, the young teen went to gather the others and find her before the villagers do, if they haven't already. She was technically related to him through blood, but the blood work was a little confusing to most.

* * *

_**Going to the Alley…**_

"Hey, kid, what's with ya? Do you think you can get away with killing our families? Hey, hey, I am speaking to you demon, listen to me damn it!" A muscular guy weighing around 250 pounds, a huge bald spot on top of his head and a smirk of the devil that sent chills down the girl's back screamed in her ear.

"W-what a-are y-you t-talking a-about, I-I d-did n-nothing w-wrong t-to y-your f-families," Stuttered the young blonde girl who was bruised all over, crying in sheer fear for her life.

At the moment, Kotetsu and Izumo just so happened to be searching for the kid, until they heard a blood-hurtling scream much like a child's no older then six or seven. Not a moment's hesitation, they headed to the scream, hoping the girl or whoever it was, not to be dead.

They both despised the scene before them where a young child, unable to protect herself, was being attacked the villagers. 'Poor kid, not even old enough to defend her self and the villagers still attack her. Who would- or rather- why would someone bother a young child like herself?' Kotetsu thought sadly and quickly went to stop the fight before it got out of hand, Izumo following in suit.

"Oy, what do you think your doing… hurting an innocent child for no reason. Must I call **ANBU** for child abuse or will you leave her alone?" Kotetsu asked with anger clear in his voice.

"This **_'innocent child'_** killed our families and attacked the village. How are we supposed to forgive that…_**thing**__?_" The reluctant guy said back, pushing the girl further back to the brick wall.

"…Because _**she**_ is not the demon fox, _**she's **_just a defenseless child managing_** her**_ life on the streets." Izumo finished hinting killer intent towards the villagers.

"Er… sorry, sir, forgive us of our actions. We'll leave right away…" The man said nerved and quickly dashed off with the other villagers.

"Hey, you okay kid, name's Kotetsu, what's yours?" Kotetsu asked giving a small smile. As he went to lay a comforting hand on her, she shrinks and quickly tenses. Even without having killer intent directed towards her, she was still on hairs end.

"Relax, kiddo, were the good guys, we're here to help. C'mon, we'll getcha fed and cleaned up, okay?" Izumo pitched in and she still was reluctant to move. Both of them exchanged angered and concerned glances at each other; angered because of the villagers' actions towards the girl and concerned seeing as to how she kept trying to avoid them. The girl thought for a moment before she actually got on her feet feeling her legs beginning to buckle under her making her fall. Izumo quickly picks her up and slings her across his shoulders where she looses consciousness.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It's been a while since I've posted a story, but trying to keep track with my characters, their stories, school, SOLs… yeah, pretty busy. I hope this wasn't too bad of a Ch. **PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
